Curioso
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Durarara!R-18.Warning, peligro, lemon extra largo, con comedia sucia en el proceso. Todo es curioso en esta vida para el informante. Curioso Shizuo y curiosa sus acciones este año. A Izaya le daba miedo que le den duro, Shizuo por otra lado le encantaba cobrar venganza. Curioso todo,curiosa la situación y curioso el sexo.(Corrección 05:47 a.m.Enero del 2014) Yaoi Fuerte.


**Notas del autor:**

**Nada que decir realmente, se me fue bastante difícil escribir xD algo como un lemon wiii pero me parece que esta pasable :3 no me juzguen weyes pasen a este one-shot.**

**Notas del autor:**

Bien este fic lo tenía guardado. Lo borre dos veces de mi otra cuenta porque pensé y pienso aun que está muy mal escrito realmente me estoy arriesgando u. intento de comedia esta modificado pero aun así no se si esta bueno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor.

**Adevertencia:** Yaoi, lemon y una extraña comedia, intento erótico de humor blanco y palabras sucias.

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

**Curioso**

Este día específicamente era la fecha tachada por el informante. Inicio del nuevo año, bastante pacifico creía el cuervo, el año del caballo que le recordaba aquella caricatura que vio por televisión, se llamaba "**Shingeki no kyojin"**, le recordaba específicamente ha cierto personaje llamado como una clase de pantalón** "jean"** conocido así en el otro lado del mundo especialmente en el territorio occidental:**"América"** pero se estaba desviando del tema.

Era curioso, demasiado curioso para el informante tanta paz. Le aburría demasiado estar quieto, por más que lo intentara no podía alterar el comportamiento de cierto rubio que por lo que había podido observar estaba tranquilo y pacífico, algo fuera de la normalidad en esta ciudad. Un comportamiento nada normal en un ser si cerebro, sin neuronas, con una fuerza de miles de soldados, bahhh... ni esa cantidad bastaba para describir a ese perro sarnoso de Shizuo-chan; bueno tampoco es exactamente que aquel idiota tenga plenamente un comportamiento común, era muy obvio que era un monstruo o por lo menos eso pensaba el rara esa actitud, ni siquiera derribaba algún poste o le lanzaba alguna máquina de juguitos, ni hacia pedazos el Toyota como a menudo lo hace, no entendía porque especialmente le cogía los Toyotas para tirárselos, siempre pensó que era su marca preferida de carros.

Pero ahora, no hacía nada, esperen un momento... !Ni se enojaba¡.Pero sin sucumbir al pánico como Izaya siempre suele hacer.

¡ESTO ERA EL APOCALIPSIS, POR EL DIOS EN QUE NO CREE! gritó internamente en su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que esto está pasando? Ya había echado uno de sus muchas y tantas provocaciones. Una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras de:

—~Hola Shizu-chan~ como te va en tu pobre, monstruosa y miserable vida~— Se ve que aún no has olfateado a ninguna rata de por aquí. No quieres salir un rato a pasear al parque de por ahí, mira aquí he traído tú correa.—dijo alegre como siempre—con una correa literalmente— tratando de provocar a la bestia que por un momento lo había mirado mal, pero se relajo...

Ósea ¡WHAT¡

Observaba desatinadamente al rubio con ojos suspicaces pero... que hacia él, nada. Era su imaginación re-torcidamente atrofiada o escucho lo que creyó escuchar.

—Tranquilo Izaya, hoy día no soy tu enemigo. —dijo tranquilamente conteniéndose la risa.

Mientras que Tom lo miraba de reojo con un gesto divertido como si se estuviera burlando, porque mierda lo miraba, no lo atinaba, claramente no lo atinaba. No tenía palabras textuales para describirlo.

—¿Eh?

— Que no se te salga el humo porque se te haya escapado alguna información. Que tengas un buen día, Izaya-kun. —se burló de él, mandándole una sonrisa extrañamente complicita a su amigo Tom, esas miradas que siempre traían un secreto entre manos.

Acaso eran celos de no saber lo que se traía entre manos su rubio con ese tipejo, que hacía llamar jefe... Neee claro que no,pero aun así...

¡QUE ALGUIEN LE TIRE UN MALDITO NOKIA! ¡Por favor!.

Ósea !eso¡ no es normal, tampoco es que le importe ese hecho de que le importa de importarle lo que piense de importante entre los secretos importantes de su importante rubio, si ya la cago con decirle importante.

_"No me importa esa bestia_"—cosa que era mentira, el mismo sabía que si le importaba, pero lo negaba rotundamente—nunca le había importado, porque tendría que importarle ahora y además mencionaba la palabra **"importante"** excesivamente, algo que le parecía muy agobiante.

Tan solo pensar en ese horroroso hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, pero ni siquiera pudo ver una chispa en el ante su presencia, solo sonrió con sorna,atrevimiento,picardia, pero lo tenia en claro.

¡El maldito monstruo le sonrió!

Estamos en la profecía atrasada del 2012, Shizuo nunca actúa de esa manera.

**Era Curioso e irreal.**

Acaso se burlaba de Izaya. El informante más peligroso del planeta, como pero...¡Como en su ateísmo brillante!.

Como se había osado a herir su orgullo de esa forma tan vil y tan rastrera—no tenía idea de lo que venía a continuación, pobre—escalofríos recorrieron en su espalda no sabía porque pero lo ignoro. No debía tomarlo con tanta importancia.

!Quien lo necesitaba¡ Él era el informante, para que querría a ese rubio apestoso para divertirse.

Él mismo podía jugar con las personas, a la hora, el día y lugar que se le diera la regalada gana, no había de que preocuparse o eso creía hace dos horas atrás, después de llegar a su departamento, apenas abrió la puerta, quedó hecho una estatua de piedra, solo cinco segundos por supuesto.

**Por las Pinches putas madres que te pario en tus calzones sucios del tendedero**. Izaya jamas había pensado tantos insultos en un solo día, cuando uno dice jamas es jamas.

—Que haces aquí Shizuo-chan~ acaso me extrañabas~. —el informante trataba de disimular indiferencia, no sorpresa, que era lo que realmente recorría en su mente.

Como siempre era el informante, no quitaba esa sonrisa cínica de sus labios—característicos del cuervo— pensando tal vez, provocar una pequeña chispa de ira al rubio resultando un fracasó total. Pero no, siempre tan impredecible su némesis.

Shizuo daba honor a su nombre por primera vez, no respondió nada, estaba sereno. Luego sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez no era de burla, era diferente—algo lujurioso y depravado— pero no sonrió de sonreír a cualquiera, sino "Me sonrió" a mí,de esa forma"Atrevida".

Sor-pren-den-te….¡Me gusta, OH si¡—Sarcasmo mental,la verdad no le daba buena espina todo esto.

Pero, porque estaba aquí justo en su estaba haciendo lo que creía, examinándolo de pies a cabeza como una mercancía de supermercado.

**Era sospechoso, y curioso.**

Además de ilegal invadir una propiedad privada que era bien merecido una denuncia instantánea hacia el rubio cosa que haria, sino fuera porque ayer le dio unos sustitos en una reunión al jefe de bienes y propiedades, junto al jefe de policí no era la mejor opción, ahora.

Cuando no se le dio tiempo para pensar más incoherencias, la bestia ya lo había estampado y acorralado al muro de la pared, de su casa, cerrando la puerta con sutiliza, otro sarcasmo.—como piensan de una patada—. De esa manera entre tanta tensión, un monstruo encima suyo, pues pensó:

_"Ya me llegó la hora, es momento de rezar como el ateo que soy, desear el cielo y llorar como una marica suplicando misericordia ante Diosito, eso debería hacer o también patearle las bolas al elegido la ultima opción sino fuera que estaba muy pegadito a él, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, dulce, dulce"._

Por fin se la había hecho, lo había conseguido, se merecía una croqueta de perro, era un buen chico. También se merecía unas vedettes, putas o lo que sea, bailando entre leche de fresa ahora mismo, realmente lo había atrapado, se merecía un premio, un mérito por haberle acorralado tan estúpidamente ante el muro en su propia casa, estaba claro que moriría de una forma bastante ridícula, penosa, avergonzaste. Y si estaba en lo correcto, sería todo lo mencionado. Pero como quería retroceder el tiempo, lo había reconsiderado mejor, no era mala la idea de morir desangrado.

Ahora Shizuo, por increíble que suene esto a un cuento de Disney caducado en el 98, lo estaba devorando con besos ardientes como una bestia sedienta de alimento, mientras el informante comenzaba a arder como una perra en celo, calentándose poco a poco sin saber porque, eso acaso era a lo que se le llamaba** Tensión sexual**.

Sin haber sido planificado por el rubio, él informante respondió tales besos con bastante deseo; la bestia ataco en su cuello con pequeños besos, caricias con sus manos debajo de su polo, ya le había quitado su chaqueta de piel.

!Oh por los santos¡ Esas caricias y besos se volvían intensamente un fuego interior bastante ardiente, cada vez más el rubio se adentraba más en sus placeres no descubiertos por el informante, de abrirle la bragueta del pantalón y adentrar su mano en su intimidad, pero Izaya intentaba causar lo mismo efecto, sentimiento al rubio, imitándolo, al mismo tiempo invitándole a proseguir, sin miedos, retándolo como en una de sus frecuentes peleas, de una forma más experta o pro lo menos intentándolo con esmero, convenciéndolo que sabía más y estaba capacitado, preparado, alardeando como sino fuera la primera vez.

Él cuervo planeaba verse seductor, enfrentándose al ex barman o por lo menos eso quería aparentar, la verdad, sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo,solo se dejaba ir, ya que ni en su juventud con un consolador podía imaginarse, es que el informante era más virgen que la Santa Maria madre del Jesús, al que todos alaban como una estatua, vamos exageraba tanto su ateísmo que no evitaba pensar que ahora cometían pecado.

Shizuo estaba pasándose de los limites calculados,premeditaba. Supuesta-mente era una broma ¿no? Te la jugaste, ahora deberíamos terminar esta escena tan...Gay.

Izaya sentía que su rostro enrojecia, se iba caer de los brazos de Shizuo por inundarse en tanto en el placer—literalmente estaba resbalando su espalda por la pared así que técnicamente se iba caer al piso.— Shizuo lo agarraba de la espalda para que no cayera y así fue como los besos aumentaron la intensidad, se le estaba haciendo más imposible escapar, se ponía verdaderamente caliente la situación.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, en un pestañeo, ya estaban en su cama. !su cama¡ dejando la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Él informante sentado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, intentando mantener su resistencia al no dejarse vencer por los gemidos aguantados con pequeños suspiros y una sonrisa desquiciada, pero eso no importaba a la bestia. Shizuo le había prácticamente arrebato como una tigresa las prendas de arriba—roto literalmente las prendas—con lo caro que le salían.

Manoseaba el cuerpo del informante que a pesar de no ser tonificado, ni musculoso, era perfecto, delgado, juvenil, sobretodo varonil. A las mujeres seguramente le darían celos al contemplarlo, poseía mejores caderas que cualquier dama sofisticada, finas pero aun así tan masculinas, su piel era muy suave como las de un niño que daban ganas acariciarle; lamerle como un chocolate embarrándose en él, quería ver retorcer ese cuerpo de placer bajo suyo, gritando su nombre. Eso pensaba el rubio al verlo desnudo ante sus ojos, su pierna estaba entre las de Izaya, que por curiosidad su compañero de abajo cometió el error de avanzar con un leve movimiento en su entrepierna, oh Izaya esto no es un juego.

Provocando a Shizuo, más que con un rose, hizo que tuvieran los dos, una erección completa. Al cuervo le dolía, se notaba con su mirada de aguantado, aparte de los estorbosos pantalones que no le dejaban ver por completo, seguramente le molestaban ya que necesitaba ser atendido, desasiéndose de ellos viendo los boxers que traía !Buena marca! le decía, se le veían sexys él pensaba, pero estorbaban reclamaba, se los quito así de simple, se acercó a su oído para murmurar algo que le dejo perplejo al informante.

_"vamos a ver hasta donde puedes aguantar querido"_

Shizuo estaba fuera de personaje, no le dio tiempo para pensar más, porque, ese hombre estaba masturbándolo en estos instantes, masajeaba su pene frenéticamente, subiendo y bajando con sus manos, por Dios, pero que estaba haciendo…se sentía bien, no podía reprimir un gemido, eso hizo al rubio sonreír.

_"Te gusta verdad"_

Había lamido sus dedos seductoramente hacia el cuervo, como si quisiera algo que le gustara probar. Acercándose lentamente, llenando con caricias sofocantes proporcionadas por sus manos grandes y fuertes de la bestia, bajo poco a poco en forma de serpiente, del pecho hasta abajo, justo abajo, en su virilidad palpitante, el informante quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Le iba practicar el internacional sexo oral.

Curioso, Dramático, Horror para el cuervo con las iniciales mayúsculas, el cual recalca el terror virginal del informante.

—Vamos a jugar un poco, estás de acuerdo, Pulgas.

Abrió su boca, antes sonriendo ligeramente, para luego formar una gran O. Podía sentirlo la humedad de los labios de Shizuo-chan, el líquido pegajoso, la saliva en la piel del miembro, devorando su pene como si de un dulce se tratase, como una golosa se lo engullía, y como una perra Izaya gemía. Oh Dios, Oh Dios, por su madre...

—Mierda esto es….aagh.

Increíble y también curioso. Como no lo había hecho antes. !Ha, sí¡ ya se acordaba, nunca le apeteció tener sexo oral. ahora estaba necesitado, se reía de si mismo, era una "Puta".

Intenso, eran intensas las lamidas de la bestia. Chupar, chupar más, lamer !Por dios¡ El maldito mastodonte de Shizuo no dejaba de lamer, mostraba unos ojos lujuriosos y penetrantes, veía que sonreía estaba claro. Mientras el informante estaba abierto de piernas con lagrimillas en los ojos, se corrió negando gritar su nombre, más que no puedo evitar un estribillo con el nombre del monstruo.

¡Maldita bestia!

Se lo trago, lo veía relamiéndose lo labios, al levantarse de su posición, el cuervo cerro las piernas de inmediato,ocasionando reír a la bestia con burla, un poco.

—Repugnante. —se quejó el informante sonrosado.

—Rico, realmente delicioso. —contradijo el rubio besándole en la frente, que el cuervo rechazo, dándole un manotazo. Haciendo que se riera de él más fuerte.

Patético, patético, se veía patético. Aunque el cuervo tratara de negarlo, estaba bastante caliente. Le gustaba el panorama, esos pectorales, ese torso, esos bíceps, los realmente excitantes bíceps, nunca se lo habría imaginado, sus piernas seguramente estaban bien contorneadas. lo malo, es que la bestia aún estaba con el pantalón, no debía negarlo quería quitarle eso feo pantalón de su lugar, estaba babeando por Shizuo—literalmente se les escurría la baba—Como es que no tenia novia, de lo que las mujeres se perdían, un tremendo adonis frente a sus ojos pero que podía el decir la mayoría solo deseaban a sus ídolos prefabricados, je.

Pero él lo tenía todo para él, si estaba sonando como una golfa. Lo afirmaba, tenía sus puntos buenos su perro sarnoso, era…no** "es"**, un estúpido semental.

No entendía si había adivinado el rubio sus pensamientos, agarro las manos del pequeño hombre extasiado, confuso al principio, gateo un poco hacia él, sin pensar más solo por instinto aun entre las sabanas alborotadas, Shizuo, condujo su mano hasta su miembro erecto, se había estado aguantando por falta de acción, si no lo sabía Izaya antes, ahora lo entendía. Él monstruo le había estado proporcionando placer solo a él, aguantándose a sí mismo, acariciaba su miembro con la mano del informante para luego separarse un iba obligar a hacerle el oral, enserio, no estaba seguro si poder hacerlo igual que é se equivocaba, no era exactamente para hacerle el oral, pero aún no lo sabía.

Shizuo se acomodo para quitarse los pantalones molestos. Es ahí cuando se le erizaron los pelos, era como lo pensaba, piernas bien contorneadas pero se quedó petrificado, esa cosa que tenía ahí, eso estaba vivo, pero que estúpido, claro que era su pene erecto y todo eso.

Detrás de ese bóxer de latex, tenía una gran, que digo gran, una enorme bestia, eso era un leviatán, como cargaba con eso, eso era un gran que... exageraba un poco, ya que es el único pene además del suyo que había visto en su corta vida, tan corta como su virginidad anal ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera a los baños públicos, tampoco había visto vaginas en su vida, solo en unas lamina o por internet. La pornografía no cuenta, ya que todos eran recomendaciones de Erika, que no quería mencionar, que por cierto, se hubiera colado en primera fila para ver esto, si señor así era.

Risas desesperantes de informante tomaron de sorpresa a la bestia, aunque al verlo se notaba el nerviosismo en su mirar, eso le gustaba, el pavor del placer.

—Shizuo-chan debes estar bromeando, acaso estas…Fuck.

Jadeos repentinos, gemidos sin poder controlar, el informante intentaba reprimirlos pero era inevitable, se le escapaba, era demasiado para él, estaba seguro que esa bestia ya sabía que era una virgen de santuario, nunca había sido tocado más que por el mismo—si utilizaba muy bien el porno de Erika —estaba excitado, pero tenía miedo, era hombre, su cuerpo no estaba naturalmente preparado para recibir una estocada de una espada muy filosa. No dejaba de temblar, porque sabía que el amiguito de los bóxer de latex saldría para hacerle chillar.

Entonces, el rubio comenzó a carcajearse, aun sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Bastardo, acaso no te dices experto. —Reía el ex barman. —Tú mismo me incitaste a continuar, solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma.

Enserio, estaba bromeando, entonces lo que pensaba no era totalmente erróneo. Acaso había hecho una especie de apuesta ese bruto, acaso de eso cuchicheaba con Tom. Que se vaya a follar a otro.

—¿Ha? Como que…tch...Broma. —tenia la respiración entrecortada, quería reclamar pero la bestia no dejaba su pene tranquiló.

—haaaagmm…ya deja eso.—el informante estaba a punto de perder su cordura, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su pene nuevamente erecto.

Esa era la imagen de un verdadero Dios, eso pensaba Shizuo. Él informante, retorciéndose debajo de él como lo tenía planeado, pidiendo a gritos que lo follen, el lo sabia, aunque lo reprimiera a gritos; su cuerpo delgado, y esas piernas delgadas. Ya deseaba probar la estreches del agujero de ese trasero, tan apetecible que tenía.

De esa manera el informante sintió una de las manos de la bestia, acariciar su trasero, ya veía lo que se venía. Lo empujó otra vez a la cabecera de la cama, lo tumbo para delante, en las posición exacta, le abrió las piernas alzando su trasero para arriba, sentía como metía el dedo en el contorno de su entrada.

Oh no, no se lo iba permitir, estaba loco si creía que iba meter esa cosa gigantesca en él, no iba a caber, le iba doler, cojearía y tendría oportunidad de matarle. Como si se lo dejara tan sencillo.

—No Shizuo, No. Estas demente si piensas que te lo voy a permitir, saca tu estúpido dedo idiota.—dijo asustado el informante, reincorporándose.

Dándole en el acto unas patadas en la cara, separándose a un extremo del monstruo rubio, que por primera vez había escuchado que lo llamaba sin ese apodo tan ridículo.

Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa divertida ante la negación del informante.

—Mierda, de verdad eres una virgen, temes que te meta unos simples dedos. —se quejó palmeándose la frente, **"ante tal ridiculez"**, pensaba el rubo. Eso ofendió al cuervo.

—Eso no es verdad.—Negó torpemente, sabiendo que era inútil mentir en ese estado de querer ser follado.

—¿ha…si? Tu amigo no piensa lo mismo. —señaló su miembro erecto.—Solo te corres con algunas caricias, ni siquiera te he penetrado para que te asustes.

—¡Estás loco¡—gritó con miedo—Eso…eso—tartamudeo—Eso… ese mastodonte que tienes entre tus piernas me va matar antes de rozar mi preciado agujero anal.—Volvió a gritar, como una cuñada histérica reclamando un nieto.

—No seas melodramático—menciono mientras se acariciaba lo sienes, por el estrés. —No es tan grande…—mirando de reojo su entrepierna. —Nop, tú lo tienes pequeño, se supone que todo los penes son iguales ¿no?…—se encogió de hombros.

Que rayos acababa de decir lo tenía tamaño promedio acaba de destruir su orgullo de hombre.

—Joder, el tuyo es más grande. No todo los penes son iguales, no insultes mi virilidad. —gritó ofendido.

—Entonces tú nunca habías visto un pene además del tuyo. — formo de sus labios una sonrisa sensual.

Acertó, claramente acertó. Excepto por el porno pero acertó. Denle una galleta que contenga laxantes !Ahora! Pero basta de humillarse más. Le demostraría que su animal podía orgullo…estaba por delante de todo y todos.

—Bien,hazlo… —suspiró al fin agachándose otra vez y abriendo ligeramente las piernas.

—¿Qué?—Shizuo cambio su expresión, eso era buena señal.

Su rostro mostraba sorpresa ante tal afirmación, mientras veía al informante servirse a sí mismo como plato en bandeja de algún restaurante cinco estrellas. _Que exquisitez de primera clase_, pensaba.

—Dije que lo hicieras... pero ahora—refunfuño Izaya, con desespero.

—Perfecto…entonces...— ronroneo seduciéndolo, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Luego, iba a levantarse a buscar el lubricante pero… una mano se lo impidió.

—penétrame en una sola. —dijo sin chistar.

Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron rápidamente, el rubio estaba atontado. Ahora, acaso pensaba…acaso, su orgullo podía más que sus seguridad anal.

¿acaso esta pulga esta demente de la cabeza?

Bueno siempre lo estuvo, pero era como pedir ser desgarrado por una cuchilla, si reconocía que nunca había echo algo así con un hombre, pensaba que sería igual a una mujer, pero era un poco más complicado, lo había echo con juguetes pero no era lo mismo, y su fuerza estaba de por medio… pero si él lo consentía.

Se veía realmente seguro…no tenía miedo…parecía que no, se veía decidido, quería que se la metiera rápido de una estocada pero...

—Izaya no me mientas, sé que no has hecho esto nunca… no tienes que hacer esto.—Debía admitir que su voz sonaba preocupada, pero al diablo esa carcajeada demente lo hizo entrar en razón.

¡Que mierda importa es su némesis! ¡Veamos que sucede!

—shhh—silenció con sus dedos sus labios el informante.—Shizuo-chan….ahora te preocupas por mi…

_Definitivamente…_

El cuervo sonreía, tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo. Shizuo no podía ocultar duda,hacer lo que dice o no…pero Izaya solo sonrió…  
—solo métela ya… Maldita bestia.

_Estaba muerto._

Ha el pobre informante, sí que era valiente, pobre cuervo no sabía lo que decía, el pobre rubio lo miraba con inseguridad y se preguntaba ¿realmente está bien? Que pasaba si se moría por desangre anal, no es que no controle su fuerza, pero el mismo reconocía el tamaño de su amiguito, el pequeño Shizuo dos extra largo, aunque sabía realmente que no tenía nada de pequeño, era igual de grande que él.

_Bien tú lo pediste._

—Que tanto me ves…estoy esperando ~Shizu chan~. —canturreo acariciando su entrada, se estaba pasando de puta, he.

Bien ya se le había antojado, no había marcha atrás. El informante estaba asustado, lo sabía, era un truco sucio...em, pero le salió a la inversa.

Izaya tenía la esperanza de que no le hiciera caso, y tenía calculado un perfecto porcentaje de un 90% que Shizuo sintiera lastima por él y se retirara, pero como el mismo mencionó solo era un miserable 90%.Shizuo, había cambiado su semblante de preocupado, ha excitado.

—_~Estoy muertito~ ~y me va doler mi traserito~_—canturreo en su mente, que se preparaba para su extinción.

**R.I.P Orihara Izaya.**

_Fue un amigo fiel y divertido, algunos lo odiaron otros sinceramente lo odiaron otros más lo detestaron. Otros, solo querían quemarlo vivo, algunos querían despanzurrarlo entero, el 30% quería besar sus pies, la mayoría de los ciudadanos deseaba verlo sin la cabeza; Kida Nasaomi quería verlo desgarrado con sus miembros fuera de su cuerpo, servido en un plato para leones; Kodata quería su gameboy de vuelta; Mikado deseaba sus pantaloncillos en secreto; Anri quería cortarle con un Salmon; Simon quería..quería… quería paz; Celty quería que me vaya al infierno; Shinra quería mi cerebro maquiavélico. _

_Muchos querían llevarlo al escondido grupo alemán neo nazi, y otros como Erika querían verlo Gay, cosa que si cumplió._

_ Pero la mayoría lo Odiaba, así que feliz muerte para todos. _

_Shizuo Heiwajima lo mato de:_

_**Una estocada súper extra mega larga provocando un desgarre crónico anal masivo.**_

El informante había perdido la cordura y pensaba en tonteras. Lo deseaba, pero le aterraba, su cuerpo ya había llegado a la temperatura exacta para ser penetrado.

—tch, pulgas no digas que no te lo advertí—la voz ronca y masculina de Shizuo se lo confirmó.

Las siguientes palabras, que sonaron hermosas en sus oídos le dejaron helado.

—Te marcare y siempre serás mío. —afirmó posesivo.

Se derretía de la emoción, esperen se la iba meter ¿no? Oh..oh

—Ay…

Parpadeó varias veces recuperando su cordura, creyo que debió cambiar de opinión, pero…ya estaba abierto de piernas, ver a Shizuo pegándose a él, dándose cuenta que empezaba a temblar, pudo oír esa voz tan seductora que casi lo desmaya, y pudo haberse desmayado.

—Empecemos, Izaya kun.

Cogió sus caderas para levantar su parte trasera, haciendo entonces el primer acto, instintivamente se arqueó…Joder.

**1, 2 ,3**

En todo Ikekurburo se podían oír la palomas revolotear por lo aires, el aroma de los automóviles y los restaurantes con comida, las personas pasando desapercibidas, y algunos animales con falta de orientación sexual copular con seres de su misma especie pero del mismo genero. Y claro, sin olvidar el gran, pero gran grito de niña que soltó el gran Izaya Orihara.

Estaba abrazado fuertemente pegado a la bestia, con lágrimas en los ojos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su semental enemigo, y sentado en el gran mastodonte que portaba en su entrepierna. Había sentido esa cosa desgarrar su interior de una sola estocada, no quería moverse.

Escuchó la risas de aquel maldito rubio monstruoso, debía admitir que era una escena bastante patética con derecho a ser exhibida en internet, sobre como el informante grita como niña al descubrir su homosexualidad oculta, en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Te lo dije I-z-a-y-a..Kun—mencionó cantando mi nombre de forma asquerosamente juguetona.

_**"imitador"**_ Yo solo lo abrace con más fuerza, escondiéndome más en él.

Resultaba ser un poco curioso esconderse en el pecho de un enemigo, no era lógico. La lógica era retirarse, huir desnudo de su propio departamento o mandarlo al otro lado del mundo, con solo un corte de su navaja, claro que esta última era imposible ya que no estaba en condiciones.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de su ahora compañero de cama, rodearle, haciendo que el informante se sonrojará, comenzó a acariciar su espada para que se calmara un poco, ya que temblaba de tal manera que no se podía continuar. Luego acarició sus cabellos, para depositar su cabeza en la cómoda almohada, dándole después un pequeño beso en la frente, un detalle tierno, incluso para el cuervo.

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era como la de antes, esta era diferente, se acercó a él y le dio otro beso pero en los labios. Izaya por instinto abrió la boca para dejar entrar al invasor con su lengua, un sabor dulce a fresas, eso era a lo que sabía su monstruoso enemigo, el contacto al intercambiar salivas, saborear con la lengua adentro de sus bocas, tener contacto y entrelazar esencias. Shizuo sentía el rico salado de Izaya, mientras el informante lo dulce de la bestia. Sintió sus músculos relajarse lentamente al contacto, pronto empezaría a mover las caderas como una señal para que continuara. Ya nublada su mente, sin saber ya lo que hacía.

Shizuo sonreía ante el rostro enrojecido del cuervo, los ojos perdidos en deseo, y la boca abierta entre gemidos. Entonces empezó a embestir la estrecha y húmeda entrada del informante, con paciencia al principio, Izaya arqueaba la espalda sujetándose entre los hombros del ex barman, era un total muerde almohadasl—o hacía ahora mismo—pero, la bestia agarro su rostro para que no se escondiera, sujetándole la barbilla para proporcionarle otro beso y así ahogando sus gemidos, su imagen era tan dulce como la de un panquesito.

Izaya, por fin sin dolor, aumento el ritmo de su danza erótica, pidiéndole a su monstruo más, más fuerte. El rubio, sonrió pícaro, aumentando las penetraciones con más fuerza, más velocidad y más rudeza, cosa que no afecto a Izaya más que solo gritaba con más fuerza, aullando como una fiera, domando a la bestia, montándola.

Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, dame más, dame más por favor follame más duro. Era lo único que podía gemir, entre gritos fervientes de éxtasis.

De la misma manera la bestia gruñía su nombre entre jadeos, viendo el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante volar en su propio mundo y la bestia queria llegar hasta él. La belleza de ver al informante retorcerse de placer era exquisita, aquel rostro pidiéndole más, mas, y esas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor que eran limpiadas por el ex barman pronto llegarían al orgasmo, pronto los dos al mismo tiempo gritarían sus nombres explotando de sensaciones nuevas, el placer extremo, el ardiente grito de la pasión.

—Yo aún... Te odio—menciono entrecortado, con alivio.

Shizuo lo vio con ternura _"nunca pensó hacerlo con su enemigo"_ pero, había salido mejor de lo que le había dicho Tom, mucho mejor.

Aquella sensación sublime de tocar su cuerpos y sentir con la yema de sus dedos la piel del otro. Él informante nunca había experimentado eso, por lo menos no lo había sentido así, con un hombre y menos con su mayor enemigo. Ver a su nemesis mencionar su nombre mientras lo tomaba para sí, con el cuerpo agitado y sudado por la caliente situación hizo que se le nublara la mente, sin importar que fuera Shizuo.

"Shizuo","Shizuo","Shizuo","me gustas".

El ex Barman sonrío al oírlo. Como había mencionado, al llegar al orgasmo ambos gritaron sus nombres a los cuatro vientos, Izaya sintió como el semen de Shizuo entraba en él, era tan cálida la semilla se Shizuo-chan. No lo hubiera podido hacer con otro.

Era deseo puro que solo le profesaría a su bestia. A su hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo.

Si su bestia.

_"Te quiero Izaya"_

* * *

En la mañana a las 10:00.

A la mañana siguiente Izaya había despertado desnudo y manchado de semen ¿se preguntaba dónde se había metido su estúpido enemigo? "vaya que le importaba"

!AHORA TENIA QUE LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE¡ Oh como lo odiaba, lo odiaba a ese animal. Salió un poco enfurecido hacia su oficina, muy molesto ya que le dolía el trasero, el maldito de Shizuo lo había dejado invalido de por vida.

Una vez estando en su oficina, vio a una Namie muy extraña y picara. Eso que suele comúnmente ser una cascarrabias, anciana, menopáusica, con complejos pedofilicos, incestuosos de procedencia yandere. todos los días, le dio una sonrisa pícara al informante.

Le dio escalofríos tan solo pensar que también quería sexo gratis, no que asco. Después de lo de anoche, descubrió que era Gay, mejor dicho comprobó su teoría, aunque no le daba mal una mujer, su secretaria era otra cosa, era igual de abominable que Michael Jackson en su camino de volverse blanco, aunque no debía exagerar.

_"Esa estúpida tiene algo entre manos"_ pensaba el informante.

—~hola que tal Namie, tu hermano ya se dejó violar por ti ~

—Oh, no Izaya, pero… seguramente a ti si, me llegaron estas indecentes fotografías— decia con un expresión indiferente, pero con un porte de superioridad que no debería tener una simple secretaria.

—¿he?

!Que rayos¡

Izaya, inmediatamente se fue con calma hacia donde estaba sentada su secretaria, manteniendo la misma sonrisa hipócrita de siempre, eso fue hasta que vio las fotos, quedo helado al ver las imágenes delatoras, era eso lo que creía.

—Oh Mierda.

—Mira esto Izaya—le dio una carta.—Ese es el trabajo urgente que tenías que hacer ayer, era acaso perder tu virginidad trasera, eso era, je. — dijo con burla esa mujer. "Era una arpía "agarro el papelito, que tenía como decorativo fresitas por todos lados.

_"Disfruta el regalito cariño... nuestra aventura en diez minutos será vista por todos...!No te alarmes! Pulgas, ven a mi casa sino quieres que eso pase,jajajaj. Te gustó mi pequeña venganza de ayer. Te preguntas quien tomo las fotos"_

—Tom.

_"Si fue Tom, pero estabas tan ocupado mirándome que ni cuenta te diste que el estaba en la sala."_

—Lo matare.

_"Te gusto lo de anoche¿ No?...no estuviste mal, para ser tu primera. Tus sexys gritos fueron como los de una loba, estuviste igual que una colegiala ( yo sé lo que te digo, las colegialas son igual de chillonas) Y me lo mencionaste antes mi compañero viril, el mastodonte, es genial no crees._

_ Como no podía atraparte decidí montarte. Y funciono querida pulga, funciono como quería._

_Atte: "el que te la metió hasta el fondo"_

Izaya arrugo el papelito, sintiéndose amenazado por su imbécil secretaria, tenía las mejillas rojas y empezó a toser nervioso, desviando la mirada.

—Y que tal. Shizuo enserio lo tiene...así de grande.

—Ese mastodonte Izaya, te hizo gozar.

—Y vas a ir a su casa Izaya a tratar de hacer seres súper humanos, pequeños maniacos con fuerza subnormal—se volvió a burlar. —Si te interesa estoy desarrollando una formula para…

—Estas despedida.

—Hey, Izaya relájate un poco, se que te ha gustado bastante.

—Si me encanto..—hablo con serenidad.—Pero !AHORA CÁLLATE Y PONTE A TRABAJAR!.—tiro un golpe fuerte a la mesa derramando el café negro del escritorio.

Izaya salio de ahí cerrando la puerta fuertemente, tenía que visitar a su querido amante, aunque el informante sabía que la misma historia se volvería repetir por varios, varios días.

Nunca supo que Shizuo fue convencido por Namie para tal situación. Izaya solo se masturbaba pensando en el rubio, ella lo había visto, se lo dijo, le explico, hizo algunas apuestas con Erika, prometió fotos, apostaron quien sería el pasivo y el activo. Shizuo pidió consejos a Tom con su experiencia Homosexual pero algo que nadie supo es que el rubio estuvo a punto de tener una aventura con Kodata, sino fuera porque Simon apareció en medio del trayecto, no volvieron hablar más del asunto. Emm, si se lo preguntan, Shizuo iba a ser el pasivo.

Todo era realmente curioso en esta vida ¿verdad?

Fin

* * *

Haaaaa bueno esto fue un intento de lemon claro esta modificado ahora –w- bua si espero tomatasos

I^-^l espero que les haya gustado y bueno dejen comentarios


End file.
